The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to transmitting and receiving display data over a display interface, and more particularly, to a data processing apparatus with adaptive compression/de-compression algorithm selection for data communication over a display interface and related data processing method.
A display interface is disposed between a first chip and a second chip to transmit display data from the first chip to the second chip for further processing. For example, the first chip may be a host application processor, and the second chip may be a driver integrated circuit (IC). The display data may include image data, video data, graphic data, and/or OSD (on-screen display) data. Besides, the display data may be single view data for two-dimensional (2D) display or multiple view data for three-dimensional (3D) display. When a display panel supports a higher display resolution, 2D/3D display with higher resolution can be realized. Hence, the display data transmitted over the display interface would have a larger data size/data rate, which increases the power consumption of the display interface inevitably. If the host application processor and the driver IC are both located at a portable device (e.g., a smartphone) powered by a battery device, the battery life is shortened due to the increased power consumption of the display interface. Thus, there is a need for an innovative design which can effectively reduce the power consumption of the display interface.